


Lunch

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facial, Fellatio, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus takes control.





	Lunch

Marcus slipped into the garage, ducking under the door before it had even fully opened and he closed it immediately behind him, pocketing his phone as he moved into the space. “You called?”

Wrench looked up from his latest mess of dismantled appliance parts and leaned heavily against his work table. “Took you long enough,” he said, carets flashing on his mask.

“It’s been fifteen minutes,” Marcus replied as he neared the engineer. He slipped an arm around Wrench and pulled the other flush against him. “And what’s the big emergency anyway?”

Wrench slid an arm around his boyfriend as the other hand pulled his mask off. “I’m starved, where’s lunch?!”

Marcus snorted. “Lunch? That’s the big emergency?”

“Hey, a guys got to eat,” Wrench replied, setting his mask down on the table behind them.

“I was helping Josh,” Marcus replied. “But I’ll give you something to choke on.” He grinned, leaning in close. His lips were hovering over the punk’s.

Wrench smirked. “You promise? What if Josh comes looking?”

“Then we better stop talking,” Marcus said and Wrench closed the distance between their lips in a quickly heated kiss.

It was a game. They’d been dating for maybe two months secretly, or at least they’d thought so. Marcus knew it was beginning to look suspicious every time they disappeared with an “emergency,” but that was part of the fun of it. It was all new and fun and neither of them cared. While it was mostly physical, Marcus knew it was more than that. Wrench wouldn’t remove his mask for just anyone.

Wrench dropped his hands, working Marcus’s pants open, before he slipped his hand in and freed his boyfriend’s soft cock. He began stroking him to life. It wasn’t always so rushed, but given that anyone could walk into the garage, he didn’t waste any time. Besides, he liked feeling Marcus grow under his touch.

“Fuck,” Marcus mumbled against Wrench’s lips as heat spread through him, he shivered. “Impatient?” He grinned.

“For you? Always,” Wrench replied, returning the grin as his lips moved down Marcus’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

“On your knees,” Marcus replied. “I want you to suck me off.”

Wrench dropped to his knees and took a hold of Marcus’s thick cock. He wanted it, wanted to taste the other on this tongue and feel Marcus in his mouth. His tongue slid out, teasing over the tip as his hand lazily pumped the shaft.

Marcus looked down at his boyfriend, shuddering. He wanted to feel Wrench’s warm mouth going down on him and his cock twitched in anticipation. He slid his fingers into Wrench’s hair, trying to be patient, but Wrench’s tongue was moving too slow, teasing around the head of his cock and his breath hitched in his throat. “I said _suck_.”

Wrench shuddered, but continued the teasing movements, pressing his tongue against the slit. He could taste the precum oozing out and he groaned lightly knowing Marcus was getting impatient. He felt his partner’s grip tightening in his hair and he shivered, loving the feel of fingers tugging. His lips wrapped around the tip, sucking lightly as his hand picked up the pace, his wrist twisting as it moved.

Marcus let out a low groan, his hips pushing forward lightly, but Wrench wasn’t moving enough. That tongue was massaging his sensitive flesh, sending bolts of pleasure down his cock, but it wasn’t enough. “Fuck,” he groaned out. “Enough teasing.”

Wrench pulled back, chuckling. “Why don’t you take what you want?” He grinned before going down on Marcus, sucking hard and fast, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s length sliding in and out of his hungry mouth.

“You’d like me to fuck your mouth, wouldn’t you?” Marcus asked, grinning before a groan wiped the smirk off his face. His fingers tightened in Wrench’s hair and he began moving his hips, slowly at first, but when the punk didn’t protest, he picked up the pace.

Wrench’s hands slid up the back of Marcus’s bare thighs to his rear and he squeezed it possessively as Marcus began to move. He kept his head still as his boyfriend thrust into him. His tongue leapt up, running over the slick shaft as it dove in and out of his greedy mouth. He groaned, keeping his throat muscles relaxed.

Marcus watched himself disappearing past Wrench’s lips, unable to stop himself from moaning as his hips were set at a quick pace and he shuddered when he hit the back of Wrench’s throat. He felt the anarchist’s swallow, cheeks hollowing out around him. “Fuck, so good.”

Despite the increasing ache in his jaw, Wrench remained still. His own cock was hard and throbbing, trapped in his jeans, but he ignored his near painful need as he slid a hand between Marcus’s thighs, running his palm over his boyfriend’s balls.

“Touch yourself,” Marcus said, biting back a groan. “Show me how much you enjoy my cock.”

His throat and jaw and tongue were sore, but Wrench loved it. Loved pleasing his boyfriend. He dropped a hand, palming himself through the rough fabric of his jeans desperately. He was so fucking hard. His hands fumbled to get his pants open before he could finally slip his hand in and he freed his aching cock, already slick with precum as he began pumping himself.

Marcus held a steady rhythm, his hips moving quick, delving fully into Wrench’s mouth and he watched, eyes dark and hooded. Wrench’s mouth felt so good, so wet and warm around his cock. He was getting so close. His hand tightened in Wrench’s hair as the movement of his hips picked up. His desperation increasing the pressure building in his abdomen. His balls pulled tight, cock throbbing in anticipation.

The anarchist moaned around Marcus’s cock. He could tell his boyfriend was getting close, he felt Marcus getting tense so he doubled his efforts. His cheeks hollowing out as he sucked hard on his boyfriend’s cock.

Marcus’s fingers tugged on Wrench’s hair, pulling the other’s head back while his free hand gripped the base of his cock. He slipped free of Wrench’s lips just in time. He let out a loud groan as he came, the hot pressure in his abdomen released, rushing out of him in a wave of pleasure through his cock. His hot seed landed on Wrench’s face and open mouth. His body trembling.

Wrench shuddered, his eyes closed, lips parted to catch Marcus’s release. He’d been so focused on his boyfriend, he hadn’t even noticed how close he was himself and with a low groan, he slipped over the edge moments later, spilling over his hand onto the concrete floor below. His body rigid yet trembling with pleasure.

They both remained there, slowly coming down from their orgasm highs together. Wrench was the first to move, sinking back onto his legs as a lazy grin pulled at his lips. He opened his eyes to look up at Marcus. “Fuck.”

Marcus shuddered at the sight before him. He grabbed a towel from the table behind him and sank to his knees in front of Wrench. He quickly cleaned the punk’s face off before he leaned in and kissed him softly.

Wrench slipped his clean arm around Marcus’s neck and returned the kiss before resting his forehead against Marcus’s, the lazy grin back on his lips. “Can we continue this on our feet? My knees hurt like a bitch.”

Marcus laughed and climbed to his feet before helping the punk up. Once Wrench could stand, he pulled back and put himself away before leaning back against the table.

Wrench took the towel and finished cleaning himself up, before tucking himself back into his pants, tossing the towel aside. He pressed himself against Marcus, kissing his boyfriend briefly. “I think you owe me lunch.” He grinned before putting his mask back on.

“Of course,” Marcus replied, headed for the door. “Are you coming or what?”

“Already did,” Wrench replied as he followed his boyfriend. “But I can always go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. And expect knew chapter fics from me soon!


End file.
